Ala Alba to Hogwarts!
by Kijoun
Summary: The members of Ala Alba from Negima! Crossover to the Harry Potter world and visit in Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

**Negima Harry Potter Crossover**

By Kijoun

Author's Notes:

This is my first story, do don't be too harsh. ^.^'

I have not read every Harry Potter book, so forgive me if my information is a bit off.

I have read ALL of the Negima chapters, so I shouldn't be too far off on that.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Harry Potter. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

If you have read the Negima Manga, then think of this as if it was BEFORE the summer vacation but Negi had ALL of the abilities he had in the latest chapter release (261).

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Yes, I'll tell him." said the Headmaster. "Don't worry, you don't have anything to worry about."

This is the man in charge of Mahora Academy. He has a kidney bean shaped head full of knowledge, experience, and wisdom.

"... I wonder if he's ready for this." said the Headmaster to no one in particular.

"Don't worry, Aniki can do this, no sweat!" Said Chamo.

Chamo, the Ermine Fairy from the Magical World. He came to help Negi in his journey to become a Magister Magi.

"Are you sure Chamo-Kun?" asked the Headmaster. "I mean... he's only ten years old."

"No worries Headmaster, this will be a piece of cake for Aniki!" replied Chamo.

"I hope you're right." replied the Headmaster.

* * * * * *

"Right, so does anyone know the answer?" asked Negi.

Negi Springfield is a teacher in an all girls class. But I left out one BIG thing. Negi Springfield is a WIZARD! And not any wizard, he is the son of the Wizard Hero, the Legendary Magister Magi, The Thousand Master! (Nagi Springfield) He is a ten year old magical genious.

"Negi!" shouted Asuna, raising her hand.

"Oh my, Asuna-san has raised her hand! said Negi. "Is today a special occasion then?"

"Uhh... no." replied Asuna. "Class is already over, why are we still here?"

"Oh... that's right, I completely forgot about that. Sorry girls, clas dismissed!"

"Finally!" Shouted the class in unison.

"Oh, but I will need to have a meeting with Club Negi before you go!" said Negi.

(**Author's note:** Club Negi was the name of the club Asuna established to help Negi find his dad in the magical world. The club started right before summer break. The actual name that they switched to was the "White Wing" during their journey, also known as the Ala Alba)

"Aww man..." said Asuna.

* * * * * *  
After the class had left, and all the members of Club Negi were present, Negi started his talk.

"The Headmaster has informed me that another school needs our help in protecting it for a few days just until their hired gaurds get back form their vacation. Now, I don't expect anything too serious to happen, but the Headmaster wanted to me to take a select few of you along with me. So I will start out by saying. Who wants to come with me?" explained Negi.

"Wait... hold on a minute... what's the name of the school?" asked Asuna

"The letter was sent from Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Replied Negi.

"Wowww! That sounds soooo coool!" said Konoka.

"Ojou-sama, I believe that it is in your best interest to not get mixed up with this dangerous trip." said Setsuna standing right beside her.

"Ohh don't be silly Set-chan! It'll be fun!" said Konoka.

"So lets get a show of hands on who wants to go." said Negi.

Several hands shot up at once, and some after a little bit. Negi counted exactly 11 hands. They belonged to: Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Kazumi, Sayo, Chachamaru, Kaede, Ku Fei, Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna.

"So you don't want to come Chisame-san?" asked Negi.

"Tch, I don't want to have anything to do with you guys and your trip to fairytale land." she replied angrily.

"Okay then! Your loss Chiu-Chiu!" shouted Haruna.

"**WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?**" screamed Chisame.

"Okay, its settled then. We will be departing on the 20th of June. Please be ready to go!"

"OH OH OH! Do we get to fly there on some kind of magical genie?!" asked Haruna excitedly.

"No, the school is in London, England." said Negi.

"So I suspect we will be flying on the left side of the sky then?" asked Haruna once again very excited.

"Don't worry Negi-sensei, we'll explain it to her." said Yue and Nodoka in unison as they dragged Haruna off.

* * * * * *


	2. Departure

Author's Notes:

This is my first story, do don't be too harsh. ^.^'

I have not read every Harry Potter book, so forgive me if my information is a bit off.

I have read ALL of the Negima chapters, so I shouldn't be too far off on that.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima or Harry Potter. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

If you have read the Negima Manga, then think of this as if it was BEFORE the summer vacation but Negi had ALL of the abilities he had in the latest chapter release (261).

**Important Note**: I did not include it in the story, but before they leave, Negi makes a contract with Sayo, making it possible for her to cross the Magical Barrier of Mahora Academy.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**The Day of the Departure**

"Is everyone here?" asked Negi.

"Yes!" shouted everyone.

"Great! Everyone, please don't lose your tickets. We'll be getting on the plane in 30 minutes." said

Negi.

"Where is the plane stopping at?" asked Kazumi.

"We will be arriving at the airport in London, once we arrive, we will be greeted by the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Now I expect you all to treat him with respect." said Negi.

"Yeah yeah... whatever." replied Asuna.

"Okay, please meet back here at 10:30 sharp!"

All of the group went off in their own direections, exploring the airport for 30 minutes.

* * * * * *

"Okay, everyone lets get on the plane!" said Negi.

The group lined up and went through the metal detector one at a time.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP **The metal detector went off.

"Excuse me miss, do you happen to have any metal on you?" the man asked Chachamaru.

"Oh, she's a robot, so about her whole body is made of metal." said Konoka.

"Robot?!" asked the man.

"Will that be a problem?" asked Chachamaru asked, flashing her built-in hand gun.

"Err... no, no. Please go right ahead" said the man.

Somewhere back in the line, though unnoticed, stood a man with a dark cloak and long, blonde hair. He had a cane that looked like an eveil staff, and was wearing a black cloak. This man, was Lucius Malfoy.

"Woo hoo! This is going to be so much fun!" shouted Konoka.

"Young lady, please quiet down. This flight will be going through the night and many passengers would like to sleep peacefully." said a flight attendant.

"Oh, sorry ma'am!" replied Konoka.

The fasten seatbelt sign turned on.

"We will now begin our takeoff, please make sure your seatbelts are fastened." said the captain's voice over the intercom.

The plane started moving forward, then gainer an incredible amount of speed. Before they knew it, they were up in the air on the way to London.

* * * * * *

As Negi woke up, he could see out the window that they were over what seemed to be Switzerland. It was daytime now.

"Negi! Finally!" said Asuna. "You've been asleeo foever!"

Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Ku Fei were playing cards on one of the pull out tables.

"Sorry, I was just so sleepy." Negi said as he yawned.

"**Nobody move.**" said a voice up front.

The group all looked toward the front. A man, with white long hair, dressed in black, was standing up front. He had a cane in one hand and a stick in the other.

"**Anybody moves, I kill them.**" he said calmly.

"YOU THERE! I'm a police officer and you are--"

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA!**_" shouted the man up front.

A green light burst from the stick in his hand, hitting the police officer, knocking him unconscious. The man sitting next to the police officer checked his pulse.

"He's not breathing!" he shouted. "He has no pulse either!"

"Now once again, **NOBODY MOVE!**" shouted the man. "My name is Lucius Malfoy, and I am a servant of the Dark Lord. I have come here to hijack this plane.

"Why?!" shouted a passenger.

"I will be flying this plane into a building. The building is called Hogwarts. It looks like a big castle. It is my master's bidding" he said.

"Well you'll die too!" said another passenger.

"That is incorrect, I will be flying out of here." said Lucius summoning his broom.

"YOU'RE A MAGICIAN!" shouted a group of passengers in unison.

"It took you that long to figure out? Muggles are so stupid..." said the hijacker.

"We will be arriving in one hour, that will be your **last** hour." said Lucius.

The passengers started panicking.

"Oh and, if anyone tries to stop me I kill you all **right here, right now**. You may call your families, but say anything about magic and you die."

The passengers went silent. Some started calling their families and telling them they loved them, carefully avoiding the subject of magic."

"Negi-bozu, what should we do?" asked Kaede.

The girls were in a state of panic.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this, but please don't move, that man is dangerous." said Negi. "Yue, I know you've been practicing your magic, try to put up a magical barrier around the group."

"Okay Negi-sensei." said Yue.

Negi got up and moved towards Lucius.

"I said **don't move** kid." he said angrily.

"I just needed to use the restroom." said Negi.

"Fine, you have one minute." said Lucius.

"Thank you sir." said Negi.

There was a long silence as Negi went into the bathroom. Suddently, the door opened.

"_**Flans Exclamatio**_!"

A gust of wind blew the wand right out of Lucius' hand.

"What the?!" he shouted. "What are you?!"

"My name is Negi Springfield, and you picked the wrong day to do something like this" said Negi.

"_**Sagita Magica Una Fulguralis**_!" shouted Negi.

A bolt of lightning jumped from his wand, knocking Lucius off his feet. Standing behind him, was Asuna. Asuna opened the emergency door and threw him out.

Lucius summoned his broom and caught hold of hit before he hit the ground.

"Now I'll have to erase everybody's memory..." said Negi.

Asuna hit him on the head.

"Ow! Asuna-san, what was that for?" asked Negi.

"You dummy Negi, "My name is Negi Springfield, and you picked the wrong day to do something like this" acting all cool like that." she said hitting him on the head again.

* * * * * *


End file.
